A first station may be configured to communicate wirelessly with a second station. Specifically, the first station may transmit data to and receive data from the second station through a wireless communications network. The first and second stations may use the network to communicate using a variety of different applications. For example, the first station may be a mobile origination (MO) station while the second station may be a mobile terminating (MT) station for a voice call. The voice call may be performed in a variety of different manners. For example, when the MO or MT station is connected to a 2G or 3G network, the voice call may be performed using a circuit switched voice call. In another example, when the MO or MT station is connected to a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, the voice call may be performed using a Voice over LTE (VoLTE) call.
When the VoLTE call is performed, the MO and MT stations may perform an initial setup procedure. In the initial setup procedure, the MO station may transmit an invitation to the MT station to participate in the VoLTE call. As a VoLTE call, the invitation is transmitted over the LTE network. The MT station may receive the invitation and provide a response, also over the LTE network. However, there may be a variety of reasons that prevent the MT station from responding to the invitation. For example, the MT station may be aware that there is an incoming call from the MO station but cannot provide the response to the invitation over the LTE network. In such a scenario, the call may fail to establish which is a very poor end user experience, particularly since the user of the MT station may have received the indication and manually responded to the invitation (e.g., a prompt). Furthermore, additional attempts for the VoLTE call may continue to fail until the MT station is capable of transmitting the response over the LTE network.